


A movie night with you

by IHaveOsteoporosis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bed Sex, Boyfriends, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Guang isn't that innocent, Hotel Sex, Leo is the best boyfriend, M/M, Movie Night, Smut, otp, they are canon, we SHALL ship this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveOsteoporosis/pseuds/IHaveOsteoporosis
Summary: Why not spice up a movie night with your lover?That's what Leo and Guang-Hong are doing~





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SEX AND UNDERAGE SINCE GAUNG-HONG IS ONLY 17 WHILE LEO IS 19  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
> Got it? Get it? Good :D  
> My first smut, so it's probably gonna suck, since I've only read it!  
> I love this pairing, do I dare say I ship it more than Viktor and Yuuri?  
> LEOJI!!! <3

The clock had struck midnight and the marathon of low budget horror movies were about to come on. While staying in their hotel room together, Leo, a nineteen year old from the United States, and Guang-Hong, seventeen from China, both shared a king size bed. "Come on, Guang-Hong! The first horror movie's about to come on!" A tan skinned male with sable brown hair said. The short brunette responded with an, "okay!" And hopped onto the bed along with his first love. "So what movie is it?" Guang-Hong asked, covering the two of them with the thick and warm dark blue covers. "T-The running dead!" Leo laughed, tears almost falling. "The rip off of The walking dead?" Guang-Hong asked, breaking into a fit of giggles shortly after. "L-Look at that man!" Leo said, bursting out into laughter. He pointed to the screen, it showed a man in his mid 40s poorly painted in a barf green color, fake blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, and wearing torn jeans that looked tight on him. Guang-Hong spotted the man, bursting into laughter as well.

As they giggled, they both made eye contact with each other and stared into each others eyes. Both blushed, never breaking eye contact, both chocolate brown eyes staring into each other. "L-Leo..." "Guang-Hong..." Suddenly Leo wrapped his arms around Guang Hong, finally kissing him with passion. Guang-Hong's eyes teared up, not because of fear or nervousness, it was of joy. The seventeen year old wrapped his arms around Leo's neck, deepening the kiss. Leo jumped in surprise, but still continued to kiss Guang-Hong lovingly. "Ahh!" The two moaned as they departed, panting afterwards. "L-Leo..." Guang-Hong began, gently gripping onto Leo's shirt. "D-do you w-want to? I m-mean we've been d-dating for a-awhile now..." He finished, blushing in embarrassment. "I'd love to, Guang-Hong." Leo said, giving Guang-Hong a kiss on the forehead. Guang-Hong smiled in response, still blushing.

"I-It's my first time..." Leo admitted, blushing a dark red. "S-Sorry if I'm bad! I never done anything like this before..." He shyly finished. "It's my first time too, s-so be gentle?" Guang-Hong asked, his face darker than a cherry. Leo nodded, sliding his finger over Guang-Hong's lips, then diving down to kiss the small-boned male. "Leo..." Guang-Hong said, as their positions switched. Now Guang-Hong lied ontop of Leo, blushing like mad. Leo smiled as Guang-Hong straddled his hips, and gently brushed the hair falling in front of Guang-Hong's face. "I-I'm scared." Guang-Hong admitted, slightly shaking. Leo sighed, sitting up to meet Guang-Hong's gaze. "You know we don't have to do this, it's up to you. I'll only do this if you want it too." 

Leo told his lover, holding the boy close to him. Guang-Hong sighed in admiration, he really did love Leo, he was always so concerned for him. He really was lucky to have ended up with a guy like him. "I-I do want this, I-I'm just nervous." Guang-Hong admitted, still gripping onto Leo's tear-stained shirt. "Then we'll take it slow." Leo said, smiling at the short Chinese boy. Guang-Hong smiled graciously up at his boyfriend, he was just so happy do have someone so caring. 

Guang-Hong shook as he decided whether or not he should strip, he was so clueless and embarrassed. 'Here goes nothing.' Leo thought, gently sliding his shirt off along with his pants. Leo did the same, then they were only left in their boxers. "S-should I..." Leo didn't even no why he asked or even started talking, you could see how awkward it was already. Leo blushed, shakily bringing his hand over in between Guang-Hong's legs. "C-Can I...?" He asked, extremely anxious of denial. "Y-yes." Guang-Hong squeaked, blushing as he felt his boxers being slid down to his ankles, then tossed to the side. Guang-Hong wanted to cover himself, but he wanted to be brave for Leo. Leo had his eyes closed, but he slowly opened them to come face to face with Guang-Hong's unseen glory. Leo bit down on his lip, looking up to see Guang-Hong nervously look down at him. Leo gently grabbed Guang-Hong's member, slowly taking out his tongue. Guang-Hong shuddered in excitement, then nearly moaned as he felt Leo's warm and wet tongue slide up and down his erect manhood. "L-Leo!" He gasped, his face feeling hot along with the rest of his body. Leo glided his tongue over the head of Guang-Hong's member, teasingly circling around the slit. Guang-Hong's chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears of pleasure as he grabbed onto to Leo's head and pushed him down further. Leo nearly chocked while Guang-Hong moaned blissfully while cumming. Gagging, Leo slapped Guang-Hong's exposed thigh and removed his mouth from Guang-Hong's manhood. "Guang-Hong!" Leo whined, "I wasn't ready!" He finished, coughing afterwards as cum dripped from his mouth. Guang-Hong blushed for the the millionth time, yet again embarrassed of an action of his. "L-Leo, I'm sorry!" He said, tears bubbling in his eyes. "Did I hurt you?" He said in a panicked voice. Leo let out one last cough, and wiped his mouth. "I-It's fine!" Leo quickly assured, patting a crying Guang-Hong on the back.

"C-can you do me now?" The Mexican-American asked, gently fiddling with his fingers. Guang-Hong nodded, gripping onto both sides of Leo's boxers and sliding them off. He gently pushed Leo back, thus resulting in Leo lying on the bed. Guang-Hong gulped, leaning down and crawling in between Leo's legs. Leo was so big already, Guang-Hong was scared, but decided to lick regardless. Leo already began to moan as the feeling of a wet warm muscle teased his erection. "G-Guang-Hong, you're so good at this..." Leo mewled, tangling his fingers into the brunette's hair. Guang-Hong smirked in mischief, licking his lips as he slowly lifted up Leo's manhood. 'What is he doing?" Leo thought, looking down at his lover as he licked his lips yet again and gave Leo a seductive look. Leo gulped, but then gasped shortly after. Guang-Hong had decided to go all the way and he slid Leo's member inside him. "G-Guang-Hong!" He moaned, his vision becoming blurry and his body feeling on fire as the Chinese teen began to bounce up and down. Leo was at a loss for words as his seemingly innocent lover went hard on him. Guang-Hong smiled at Leo's expression, wrapping his arms around Leo's neck as he continued to ride him. Leo was about to cum, as well as Guang-Hong. To end it, the two smashed their lips together and begin to have a heated kiss. Leo slid his tongue across Guang-Hong's bottom lips, asking for entrance. As a response, Guang-Hong happily opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to fight for dominance. They continued to kiss until a feeling unlike any before struck the two of them causing them to shake and moan at the same time. "Ahhhh~!" They both moaned, cumming as they did so. The two continued to pant for awhile until Guang-Hong and Leo disconnected their bodies and lied down on the bed.

"We should do that more often." Leo suggested, still panting. Guang-Hong smiled, "w-we should..." He breathlessly agreed. "I love you." They said in unison as they both fell asleep due to time of night and exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm embarrassed, (///////)!!!  
> Oh well, this pairing needed smut...  
> ~T-h-a-n-k Y-o-u 4 reading~  
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
